I. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates generally to the field of trash disposal and more particularly to an apparatus and system for trash disposal in vehicles. 
II. Description of the Related Art 
In vehicles of all kinds trash disposal can be difficult. Often times trash can gather in the vehicle and become a nuisance or even a hazard. In recreational vehicles such as golf carts, where space is limited, trash can become a particular nuisance. Since a typical golf cart is open to the environment, any gathered trash can fly out of the cart littering the golf course. To exacerbate the problem, often times the golf course lawn mowers mow over the trash tearing the trash apart to several smaller pieces making it more difficult to clean. This situation can cause inconvenience and a possibly hazardous condition to other golfers.  